


A Christmas With You

by Maki_Banana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: Ryosuke and Yuri decided to spend their Christmas together having a break from their jobs.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Christmas With You

It was already evening, just a few more hours to go before Christmas. Yuri and Ryosuke promised each other to celebrate it together this year. Just the two of them, before they spend it with Ryosuke's family in the morning. But the problem was, Ryosuke got called for work last minute because of some problem they had earlier. Yuri didn't quite catch the reason because he stopped listening to whatever his lover was telling him after he said he had to go to work. Although, he could also sense the frustration of Ryosuke as he kissed him goodbye.

Yuri wanted to tell him not to go. Ryosuke could ditch them too. But they didn't want to be selfish. Besides, guilt is going to eat them up if they ignored the call. Therefore, Yuri is sitting in their living room, alone. He stared at the steam coming from his cup of tea on the table which Ryosuke made for him before he went away. He said it was a peace offering so Yuri won't be upset at him. Yuri argued that he wasn't upset at him. Sure he was upset. But not at Ryosuke, neither his job nor his manager. He's upset at the circumstance and the timing. Now he found himself sulking as he finally picked up the peace offering and took a sip.

Yuri then decided that while waiting, he should just organize stuff for their small celebration later. So, he stood up and grabbed the vacuum cleaner as he started cleaning randomly. He was frozen for a moment though, as he stared out the window, mesmerized by the glistening white blanket that covered Tokyo. The beautiful lights accenting the tall building and the streets. Living on the fifth floor sure was an advantage when it comes to priceless views like this. But he wishes Ryosuke would be there with him enjoying the landscape with him. The more he thought about Ryosuke, the lonelier and colder he got. Then his own reflection was suddenly visible on the window instead of the view he was admiring. He scoffed and pouted then he resumed vacuuming.

After cleaning and organizing a little, he was about to go to the refrigerator to check for food but his phone rang. He knew exactly who it was calling him from the ringtone he set on that particular person. He quickly ran to his phone, smile forming his lips as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yuri~"

As soon as he heard the familiar voice he finally felt warm. He sat on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest as he placed his chin on his knees and he hugged his legs using his free arm.

"Ryosuke! Are you going to take long?"

"Not really. We're almost done here, I promise! I'll be there soon."

"You better be!"

Ryosuke chuckled. "I'll be taking home food and snacks. I bet you want your favorite gyoza?"

"Of course, as long as you're the one who cooks it!"

"Roger. I gotta go now, we're only finishing up here and then I'll be there in no time."

"See you. I love you and take care in going home!"

"Yes of course I will. Love you too, bye!"

As soon as they hung up, Yuri sighed and dropped his hand holding his phone on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. He stayed in that position for a while before he realized the deafening silence in the whole apartment. He then turned the TV on, switched to some late night show as he noticed the time, Christmas was getting nearer. He wished that Ryosuke could come home on time.

After a few moments, the noise from the TV became a blur. His eyelids were becoming heavy as his head swayed. He was fighting the sleep off until he gave up. Yuri drifted off to sleep without him fully noticing it.

The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes, he could smell the delicious pan fried gyoza he requested. He blinked repeatedly, shaking off the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, the blanket that he didn't remember putting on himself fell off from his body. He groaned as he felt his muscles stretch from his strained position.

"Ryosuke?" He called out, his voice still hoarse. 

"Oh, you're awake?" Ryosuke called from the kitchen. "Give me a sec."

But Yuri couldn't wait for _a sec._ He's been waiting for more than _a sec_ that he drifted off. So he got up and went to the kitchen, walking groggily. Then, he saw Ryosuke turning his back at him, wearing the apron that Yuri personally chose for him because he liked how it fit, emphasizing Rysouke's physique. A smile formed on his lips as he approached his lover then he slowly wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, earning a small sound of surprise from Ryosuke. Then, Yuri rested his head on Ryosuke's shoulder, breathing in his floral scent from the laundry detergent they're using.

" _Tadaima…_ " Ryosuke whispered while smiling warmly as he feels the younger's arms around him tighten, continuing his cooking.

Yuri pulled away from the hug but his arm was still on Ryosuke's waist as he peaked at what Ryosuke was preparing.

"Hmmm!" Yuri hummed in excitement.

"I'm almost finish here." Ryosuke said as he patted Yuri's hand on his waist, signalling him to give him way. Yuri slowly dropped his hand, purposefully brushing on Ryosuke's bum. The latter could only raise an eyebrow at him with a smirk, knowing Yuri's intention.

After a few here and there while Yuri just watched like a cat, the preparation was finally finished.

"I'll help you take it to the living room." Yuri said as he grabbed the two plates of Napolitan pasta while Ryosuke took the plate with pan fried gyozas.

They placed it on their _chabudai_ then Yuri squatted comfortably.

"Wait, I bought cake!" Ryosuke ran to their refrigerator and immediately came back with a small white cake that was beautifully decorated with Christmas themed designs.

Yuri's warm smile never left his lips as he watched Ryosuke arrange the food. Then finally, Ryosuke squatted down beside Yuri who breathed a sigh as he looked at the younger who was just staring at him with a grin.

"You've been staring at me silently with a big grin since a while ago." Ryosuke raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't know..." Yuri shrugged. "I just love staring at you, I guess." Yuri winked which earned him an eyeroll from Ryosuke.

"Let's eat."

" _Itadakimasu~_ "

Ryosuke waited for Yuri to take some pasta first before he did. Watching his reaction as he chewed and swallowed with his eyes widening.

"Yummy~" Yuri giggled.

Ryosuke smiled back as he also finally ate his own cooking. He loves looking at Yuri eat his cooking. It was something very endearing for him.

They continued on with the peacefull silence with each other. Eating together while waiting for Christmas. Yuri then broke the silence.

"It's already Christmas!" Yuri pointed at their wall clock in the living room. "That was fast..." Yuri mumbled.

"Well, I guessed you slept past nine o'clock since it's passed your bedtime. Then, you woke up just a few minutes before 12." Ryosuke said in-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hmph. I slept that long? What time did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes passed eleven." Ryosuke shrugged.

"Oh…" Yuri looked down.

Ryosuke chuckled. "Merry Christmas, love." Ryosuke cupped Yuri's cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. Yuri's warm smile was back.

"Merry Christmas." Yuri gave Ryosuke a kiss on the lips. The warm exchange they both were needing in that cold midnight.

After the kiss broke, Ryosuke took something from his pocket. He opened his palm and a small navy blue velvet box was revealed.

Yuri's eyes widened as he looked at Ryosuke. "Really?"

Ryosuke nodded as he opened the box revealing two silver rings with little diamonds embedded in the middle.

"I owe you a couple ring. You've been wanting one. Do you like it?" Ryosuke smiled at Yuri quite nervously.

"Like it? I _love_ it!" Yuri smiled as he jumped on Ryosuke's lap and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Here." Ryosuke softly pulled Yuri's arm away from his neck and held his left palm. He got the ring and wore it in Yuri's ring finger. "Oh thank god it fits." Ryosuke breathed out.

Yuri chuckled and kissed Ryosuke on the cheek before he also held his lover's palm and wore the ring in his. Then he held their left hands together, entwining their fingers and raising it for him to admire the new couple ring that sparkled under their living room light. Yuri cuddled closer to Ryosuke as he snuggled to his neck.

"I love you." Yuri whispered.

"I love you too." Ryosuke whispered back.

This was it. This was exactly how Yuri wanted to spend Christmas together. The only time they could stop from their fast paced jobs and smother each other with their love and affection. 

"I have the perfect present for you." Yuri said as he nuzzled their noses.

"Really?" Ryosuke smirked.

"Carry me!" Yuri grinned, trying to look innocent but Ryosuke knows what his thirsty ass boyfriend wants and he's more than willing to give it.

With Ryosuke's strong arms, he carried Yuri bridal style, walking to their bedroom, his beloved giving him small kisses anywhere he could reach without unbalancing them. They left the food in the living room as they were too eager to finally be closer with each other and express their love on this Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This plot really just came out of my scrolling through instagram. A random sweet fluff I though of. Tell me what you think! And a Merry Christmas to you! <3


End file.
